


Memory Aliens and Pop Sensations

by vegalocity



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Anime & Manga), Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Galaxia has immensely bad aim, Gen, Look if noone bats an eye at 'Chibi chibi Tsukino' then I don't see why..., Not to be taken seriously, Oneshot, and everyone new from Stars ends up in France
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-21
Updated: 2016-10-21
Packaged: 2018-08-23 20:00:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8340868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vegalocity/pseuds/vegalocity
Summary: Somewhere in the cosmos, there exists a supervillain with absurdly bad aim.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a silly crossover that wasn't leaving me alone.

_Fly away my little star, my light of hope. Find a planet where there are still people that fight for love and justice. Find a protector. Find somewhere where you will be embraced warmly._

-

He knew he'd seen this in a horror movie before.

It started out so innocuous, but then again weird stuff always did didn't it? He was at a photoshoot, no big deal, stare off dramatically into the distance when told, look shyly into the camera, thank god due to Ladybug's Lucky Charm he never had to work on bruises, because holy crap that last Akuma attack was crazy.... 

And then, from the corner of his eye he'd seen her.

A little girl wearing one of those toddler Sailor Suits, the kind with the little shorts and a little pink heart in the middle of the bow.

She had this... bright silver hair that must have been deceptively long granted how it was bundled up into two little buns, and still had some leftover to hang out the sides like pigtails. 

She was holding a lace parasol aloft, the kind that you wouldn't expect a child to know how to hold, with little trinkets and bows all over it. 

He'd thought nothing of it and continued on, she must have just been a curious little kid.

He'd just been stretching, guzzling a bottle of water, and quietly chiding Plagg for plowing through the wheel of Camembert that was supposed to last him all day when he'd caught sight of her again. Staring at him.

More than a touch unnerved he'd turned to face her.

She stared at him impassively, bright blue eyes that looked far too large to be normal, swaying back and forth slightly and making the curly tails of hair flutter in the slight breeze.

"Well aren't you _petít_!" Maybe she was just nervous? She'd possibly seen him on a magazine somewhere and didn't remember why she knew his face... Or something like that. He'd gotten a decent amount of little kids who recognized him but didn't know why. It was best to just be kind to all of them.

"Petít...." She responded. she took a few steps toward him and he quickly closed the distance, looking around and behind her, trying to find someone who could be looking after such a tiny little girl.

"What's your name Little one? Are you lost?"

"Petít...." She repeated, a sort of furrow to her brow, before she looked up at Adrien and smiled widely. "Petít!" 

For a moment Adrien couldn't help but smile. The little girl was cute. that much as certain, her big blue eyes blinking up at him with what he could only describe as that childlike curiosity that always lead to trouble. Before it immediately died.

Oh... Oh gosh did she even know words yet?

"Uh, where are your parents?"

She raised her arms "Petít!" Oh No....

"What street do you live on?"

"Petít!" She bounced up and down on her toes, making grabby hands at Adrien.

"Oh boy...." Slowly, afraid to hurt the little girl, he lifted her from under her armpits and held her aloft. He didn't necessarily have hips for her to rest onto, so he took just a moment to thank his lucky stars for both fencing and being Chat Noir; as it was without either of them he was unsure of if he would have been able to keep the little girl in his arms for long. 

“Okay then... well... You're gonna need to find your parents aren't you?”

“Petít.....” She sighed and almost immediately leaned into his arms. The little curls that streamed from her buns tickled his collarbone a bit and he bit back a sigh, he could feel Plagg beneath his overshirt, wiggling around annoyedly at having to hide and leave his beloved cheese behind.

“Well come on now, don't get too comfy, Don't want your Mama all up in arms because you're up in someone else's." the little girl pulled away from him then, blinking her big blue eyes up at him before giggling. 

“ Petít!” Adrien couldn't help but crack a small smile in turn, that wasn't exactly one of his best, but it seemed like the little girl was an easy crowd.

“Come on, I'll get you to Nathalie, and she can probably get you to the police.”

And that should have been that. Right? He just handed her off to Nathalie and asked politely If she could spare a moment to take her to a nearby officer to wait for her parents to turn up, and he continued with the photoshoot. He'd been able to convince his chauffeur that he wanted to walk home (though that was more for the fact that Plagg's complaining was just a touch too loud to be in an enclosed space) and so he shouldered his bag, the Gorrilla behind him, and started the trek home. 

There weren't exactly many crowds today, and for some call of heaven, he wasn't starting any either. 

He felt a large hand on his shoulder and obediently stopped, looking behind himself at the Gorilla's insistence and...

The Petít kid.

Right behind the two of them.

Her little lace parasol opened and held loftily over her head. Wide curious eyes blinking up at him. 

Him in specific too, she was staring him down. He hummed in thought before eyeing the Gorilla and jerking his head to the side. For some reason, she'd escaped Nathalie's hold or the police, and had nothing better to do than follow them. 

Great.

“Alright, guess we're making a detour on the way home.” he strode the few feet between himself and the little girl, offering his hand to her. 

She blinked up at him and smiled widely before taking the offered hand. 

“There's a few wandering cops on the way home right? We can leave her with one of them.” the little girl's hand felt weirdly warm, like a tiny little furnace. 

He'd expected to have to walk slower granted how short her legs were, but she was keeping pace surprisingly easy, even overtaking him every so often and bumping her parasol against his hip.

It was weird.... she was cute, that much was certain, but what kind of kid can find her way out of police custody just to find someone and follow them around?

He hoped her parents gave her a stern talking to when she was reunited with them

-

[20:24] Adrien: So thrs a toddler in m/house tryn 2 pass as m/bby sister???  
[20:24] Adrien: ??????????????????

[20:25] Nino: wut  
[20:25] Nino: did ur dad adopt a kid w/out telling u?????

[20:27] Adrien: APPARENTLY NOT  
[20:27] Adrien: [sent image]  
[20:28] Adrien: DAD SAID I WAS THERE DURING HER BIRTH AND SHOWED ME THIS????  
[20:28] Adrien: I HAVE NO MEMORY OF THIS OR ANY BABIES BEING AROUND IN THE PAST THREE YEARS  
[20:29] Adrien: ESP SINCE THAT WOULD MEAN SHE WAS 2 WHEN MOM VANISHED  
[20:30] Adrien: I HIGHLY DOUBT SHE'S JUST BEEN WITH NANNIES OR SOME BULL

[20:35] Nino: dude wtf  
[20:36] Nino: i know ive only been in your house like once but theres no way  
[20:37] Nino: aint a single fckin safety gate there  
[20:39] Nino: ...  
[20:39] Nino: memory alien

[20:40] Adrien: nino no

[20:40] Nino: mEMORY ALIEN  
[20:42] Nino: SHE CAME INTO UR HOUSE AND MADE THE PICTURES&SHIT AND EDITED UR DADS MEMORIES BUT LIKE UR 2 YOUNG R SECRETLY MAGICAL R SHE NEEDS UR HELP IN SPECIFIC R SMTH

[20:43] Adiren: NINO NO

[20:45] Nino: FATE OF THE GALAXY IS AT STAKE DUDE  
[20:46] Nino: FATE  
[20:46] Nino: OF  
[20:46] Nino: THE

[20:46] Adrien: I HIGHLY DOUBT SHE'S AN ALIEN NINO

[20:46] Nino: GALAXY  
[20:47] Nino: aw dude u ruined my thing =3=

[20:47] Adrien: srry  
[20:50] Adrien: [sent image]  
[20:51] Adrien: An alien though?  
[20:52] Adrien: She actually does kinda look like the pictures of Mom as a kid  
[20:52] Adrien: and she has Dad's hair color.

[20:54] Nino: so wut ya just FORGOT ya had a bby sister?

[20:57] Adrien: Well she doesn't seem to be causing prblms yt  
[20:58] Adrien: hlp me kep n I on hr? Smths up n shs got smth to do w/it

[21:00] Nino: any1 ever tell u that aint how txtspeak works  
[21:00] Nino: & who do I look like, Chat Noir?  
[21:01] Nino: jk man yea keep me posted

-

Marinette wasn't exactly having a good day. There had been a major Akuma attack the night before, and while thanks to her lucky charm she didn't have any sort of lasting damage, but she was tired from the paranoia fueled rounds she'd gone through the night previous. That Akuma was different. Very different. 

To the point where she wasn't too sure if it was an Akuma at all. 

There wasn't a specific object it was tied to, nothing she could break and release the Akuma from. And Chat might not have noticed, but she did. There had been a little red phonebooth, the kind that didn't exactly exit in this city any longer, and a strangely dressed woman in white watching from the inside. 

It was a fan of the Sailor Senshi over in Japan, that much was certain. It called itself Sailor Singer, but it's weapon and the accessories on it's form... nothing.

There'd been a black crystal hovering over the Akuma's head, and on a hunch she'd snagged that to purify. It didn't crush under anything, and even if Chat hadn't used his Cataclysm earlier to save the two of them from getting crushed with a boombox, she wasn't sure if it would have done anything either.

It wasn't one of Hawkmoth's at all was it? There had been no butterfly, she'd purified the crystal, turning it from a murky black to a clear-ish white with a gold center. 

After it had been purified it had been... well it had actually been very beautiful. And it had zipped back toward the Akuma, there was a flash of light, and it had turned back to normal. 

She Cast Miraculous Ladybug, and the damage had been undone. 

The red phone booth was gone, and so was the woman in white, a yellow flower opened up over the person's body and swallowed it's crystal. Almost like it had been a apart of the person the whole time. 

Definitely not one of Hawkmoth's. 

She'd wanted to discuss it further with Chat, but he'd been about to change back, so they'd agreed to talk about it next time on their rounds tonight. 

Of course after that fight last night she'd spent the majority of last night patrolling the city. She was so glad it was a Sunday today. There was no way in hell even Tikki could have woken her up for school if it wasn't a Sunday. 

So now it was sunset, and she hadn't actually been up for too long. It really was a good thing that she was as naturally sleepy as her Mom would jokingly imply, else that would have messed up her sleep schedule so quickly. 

She was just trying to put together what had happened, any theories she could explain to Chat when the time for their meetup, she'd decided to go to her Super Secret Inspiration Spot for it, but really... She felt she should have known better.

Her Spot wasn't actually all that secret, it was public property after all. But still... it always was a bit of a put-out, to see someone else on the same step that she occupies. 

Marinette hummed slightly, about to just turn around and go home, when the stranger turned and looked over their shoulder at her.

They were wearing some.... red dress shirt black slacks combo that made her think of Spain, but the person was clearly Japanese. 

"Oy, Pigtails, you come here often?" They grinned loosely at her and stood. Pigtails? Who the heck calls someone by just their hairstyle when they haven't even introduced themselves? Marinette pinched her lips together a bit, but tried not to let her displeasure show.

"Yes, I do actually, but who mi-" The scream of someone nearby made her flinch. The Red Stranger seemed just as distressed as she was actually.

"Damn..."

" _It's Seiya!_ " shreiked the screamer. 

And before she could even protest, this 'Seiya' had grabbed her hand and started to run away.

**Author's Note:**

> This is not going to be a full thing, I refuse to make it a full thing, but please imagine the Starlights ending up going to their highschool. Or Hawkmoth vs. Heavy Metal Papillion grudge match for Butterfly dominance


End file.
